Typically, private-cloud, datacenters and various public cloud vendors offer multiple infrastructure solutions but these are not free of failures while hosting real-time applications. The infrastructure solutions may involve many highly complicated data center solutions with variety of storage, network and computing systems. In such cases, it becomes very difficult to perform integration testing of an infrastructure due to the presence of various infrastructure devices, also referred to as infrastructure elements, with various operating systems from multiple vendors. Failures in the infrastructure may cause unexpected downtimes resulting into huge revenue losses. Infrastructure failures cause real-time applications to go offline. Qualifying them against infrastructure failures individually across multiple vendors is a painstaking effort.
There are many common test scenarios that need to get executed on datacenters and cloud infrastructures across networking, storage and compute. Thus, the typical technical problems faced are unexpected downtimes caused by applications going offline due to infrastructure failures like ELB failure, VM instance termination, DR site failure (induced by a disaster) or overload of incoming traffic. Therefore, it is pertinent to test the infrastructure to avoid such failures. Typically, individual automation tools will have the similar logic coded and hence maintenance of same logic will be complex. Further, complex test setups interfacing with multiple OEMs and scenarios, may lead to wrong procedures and wrong test flows. Typically, conventional frameworks may not be able to talk to various infrastructure elements like physical switches, Storage servers, cloud storage etc. Thus, there is a need for an optimized solution, which can help to comprehensively test the infrastructure.